Characters
Some characters listed here are premade and not taken, and may not have a set fandom. This you will be able to choose if you decide to take one. Some of these characters are, will be, or could be crucial to the plot. So if you decide to take one note that it means you are agreeing to be some of the most active members of the site. These characters are marked with a *. Pics link to wiki page with more info. Taken characters are bold, and their canon counterparts are listed here canons. elites The elites are a selective group of students. To get into the group you are either chosen by another elite or you are one of those who's families, or themselves have donated vast amounts of money to the school. They are some of the wealthiest, or most influential students. They have complete run of the school, even teachers can't say anything to them. The elites rule the school, and make all the rules the populars have to abide by. They choose who gets into the populars and who doesn't. All listen to them weather it be out of fear, admiration, or respect. They have the best of the best. They also give out phantom letters to those they decide to shun or outcast. Though on occasion they are good. If you get one everyone watches as you open it, as you never know if its good or bad. Once an elite one can not be shunned or demoted no matter what they do. To be chosen you will receive a Phantom letter if the elites all see fit that you are worthy for their ranks. Premade5.png|'Adamine De Luce*'|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Adamine_De_Luce premade6.png|Abigale Vladu|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Abigale_Vladu premade8.png|Nora James|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Nora_James Premade11.png|Ellie Valentine|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Ellie_Valentine Premade1.png|'Andrew Dimir*'|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Andrew_Dimir Premade2.png|William Cowles*|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/William_Cowles premade7.png|David Wales|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/David_Wales premade9.png|'Ryan smith*'|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Ryan_Smith Premade10.png|Asher Chardon|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Asher_Chardon Premade13.png|Theodore Vandimir|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Theodore_Vandimir Premade12.png|'Xavier De Mercofe'|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Xavier_De_Mercofe Premade27.png|Laysa Williams|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Laysa_Williams aristocrats The aristocrats are the royalty and nobility of the school.Like the elites they have the best of the best. They most often hold the most elegant parties. However to get into this group you have to be royalty or nobility. Some can be extremely snobbish and look down on anyone beneath them, while others are kind and respected. An aristocrat can never be demoted for any reason, unless a king or queen takes their title. They can only be merely outcasted or shunned. Premade14.png|Alicia Dimir|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Alicia_Dimir Premade16.png|Dylan Dmitriev|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Dylan_Dmitriev Premade3.png|Damien Brown|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Damien_Brown Premade4.png|Benjemin Dimir *|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Benjemin_Dimir Premade17.png|'Andrei Dmitriev'|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Andrei_Dmitriev Premade18.png|'Anton Dmitriev'|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Anton_Dmitriev Premade19.png|Angelica Dmitriev*|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Angelica_Dmitriev populars Populars are most often the wealthy kids (children of those that are masters or legendary), or those that have proven to the Elites that they know what it takes to be royalty and nobility. Many populars are snobbish and look down on anyone beneath them, though a few are kind and respected just like the elites. Many populars also tend to order non-populars around as though they think of themselves as true royalty and nobility, and out of fear the non-populars do as the popular says. There are rules one must adhere to if one wishes to stay Popular. They were created to make the populars look good, and be as elite as they can possibly be.(popular rules) Premade15.png|Katie Stevens|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Katie_Stevens Premade20.png|Rosalie Coldwell|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Rosalie_Coldwell Premade21.png|Lauren Blackwood|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Lauren_Blackwood Premade22.png|Carmen De Silva|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Carmen_De_Silva Premade23.png|Daniel White Premade24.png|Jonathan Woods Premade25.png|Ryan Viramar Premade#.png|Alyssa Williamson non-populars Non-populars are the little guys. The commoners that are common, and the populars do not like. They may be treated unfairly by the elites, aristocrats and populars. Premade#.png|Rosetta Lloyd|link=http://mibaes.wikia.com/wiki/Rosetta_Lloyd Premade26.png|Scott Payne Premade33.png|Micheal Rothman Premade35.png|Cedric Thomas Premade29.png|Vivian Sinclair Premade37.png|Rosalyn Mae Premade36.png|Vendetta Williams Premade#.png|Annie Haven Premade#.png|Jezebel Reed Premade#.png|Vesper Grant Premade#.png|Anabelle Black Premade#.png|Tristan Valentine Premade#.png|Caleb Mcmillan